1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a monitor apparatus that has a monitor body with a swiveling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home appliances such as TVs, computers and the like are provided with a monitor apparatus. The monitor apparatus comprises a monitor body that displays an image and a base member that supports the monitor body for installation on the surface of a desk or the like. Except for large monitor apparatuses, the monitor body can be generally swiveled right and left and forward and backward.
Furthermore, if necessary, the monitor body may be swiveled around an axial line in a transverse direction of a surface of the base member. This type of monitor body is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2003-77383, published on Dec. 1, 2003, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In the disclosed structure, a swivel plate is provided between an upper plate and a lower plate of the base member to swivel the monitor body. The monitor body can be swiveled by sliding the swivel plate on a connecting portion through surface contact between their surfaces.
Since the monitor apparatus is swiveled through surface contact, when the monitor body and the connecting portion are relatively heavy, it is necessary to apply a large external force. Thus, it is inconvenient to use. In addition, the monitor body is held at a desired angle through the friction of the surface contact, and is not positively maintained at a desired angle. Consequently, the monitor body may be undesirably swiveled by a small external force or a weight imbalance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a monitor apparatus with an improved structure for swiveling the monitor body.